mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart GX
Mario Kart GX (sometimes called as Mario Kart Swift) is a new Mario Kart game for Nintendo Switch Plus. Modes to Play Grand Prix Grand Prix is the "heart" of Mario Kart series. This time, in Mario Kart GX, you beat 9 other players controlling as computers. The boosts of vehicle parts (Chassis Boost, Tire Boost and Glider Boost) are introduced and the limit of Coins increased to 20, starting with not 5, but 10 coins at the start of every race. All cups include 4 tracks. One with most points wins! Time Trial Play as your choosable player and vehicle in this game mode. Here, you need to achieve a New Record in one course. There is no items here, so you start the Time Trial with three mushrooms at your hand. Your New Records are saved as ghosts. You can race with your ghosts or Staff Ghosts by Nintendo players. Mission Mode The famous Mario Kart DS mode takes its return. There are 10 different sets with 6 missions and a boss, combining 7 missions in one level. The number of Missions was increased from 63 to 70, making more missions than Mario Kart DS. Winning a boss battle will reward a special toolbox and a video. VS Race Make your own Grand Prix to race with your settings. Race in teams or not, set your power class, choose items, order, mirror or not, and let's go! Battle Use items to reach the victory on a battle map. There are three games with different rules, all modes are playable in solo mode or team mode. These are the battle games and their rules. Balloon Battle ''-Pop your opponents' balloons using items. If all of your balloons are popped, you lose! Press the C-Stick to blow balloons collected by 1-Ups.'' Bob-omb Blast ''-Use Bob-ombs to score stars! The player has only 3 stars to victory. Throw or drop Bob-ombs to win!'' Star Coin Frenzy (NEW!!) ''-Collect Star Coins scattered over the battle map. Items cause the opponents lose half of their Star Coins. After five minutes, the player with more Star Coins wins!'' Elimination Mode Every 20 seconds, every player at the last place was eliminated. Try to win an elimination race before you will be eliminated. Characters Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Wario * Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. * Waluigi * Baby Mario * King Boo * Shy Guy * Baby Peach * Wiggler * Boo * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow The Hedgehog * Mii Unlockable Characters * Donkey Kong Jr. * Princess Daisy * Birdo * Baby Luigi * Toadette * Koopa Paratroopa * Petey Piranha * Dry Bones * R.O.B. * Baby Daisy * Rosalina * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Dixie Kong * Tiny Kong * Hammer Bro. * Kittler * King K. Rool * Dr. Eggman * Blaze The Cat * Silver The Hedgehog * Swiper Vehicle Parts Chassis Parts The chassis parts are divided to kart category, bike category and ATV category. Kart Category * Standard Kart - A half-bulky designed kart based on Mario Kart 7's standard kart. It has average stats. * Pipe Frame - Designed after its Mario Kart 8 version, this high-speed kart body is light, but the handling is average. * Lightning Champ - Debuted in Arcade GP DX. Fast body, with great weight and acceleration, but weak speed stat. * Classic Dragster - Debuted in Mario Kart Wii. This classy kart with strong speed, acceleration and handling, but it has weak traction. * B Dasher - Debuted in Mario Kart DS. This fast race car has great speed and traction, but low handling. * Sports Coupe - A popular choice first appeared in Mario Kart 8, sharing the same stats. * Sweets Party - Debuted in Arcade GP DX. With strong speed, low handling and traction, and other average stats. * Launch Buggy - A new-made kart based on Lumas. It's a small dune buggy with strong traction and speed, weak weight and average other stats. * Red Fire - Debuted in Double Dash!!. It has no "M" emblems, instead, the player's personal emblems. Good speed, but other stats average. * Great Bone - Dry Bones' favorite race kart. Strong speed, acceleration and handling, but other stats low. * Offroader - Debuted in Mario Kart Wii, the offroader is very strong. Other stats (with the exception of speed and traction) are low. * Rainy Dream - Debuted in Arcade GP DX. Peach and other girls' favorite vehicle with average stats, but low traction. * Metallic Monster - A new kart based on metal characters. Strong acceleration and weight, low speed, but handling and traction are low. * Tiny Titan - Debuted in Mario Kart Wii, a monster truck is very heavy, but speed is low and other stats average, * Mushmonster 4x4 - Toad, Toadette and Captain Toad's favorite kart body. Heavy truck, with strong acceleration and traction, but with handling and speed great. * Golden Kart - The golden version of standard kart frame. Bike Category * Standard Bike - A standard bike frame with a bulky look. * Motocross Bike - A standard motocross bike. * Sport Bike - Debuted in Mario Kart 8, the sport bike has average stats. With the exception of high acceleration and low handling. * Yoshi Bike - Debuted in Mario Kart 8, this bike is based on Yoshi's favorite bike. Good in air. * Sneakster - Debuted in Mario Kart Wii, this sport bike is good on every terrain. With high speed and average stats. * Comet - Debuted in Mario Kart 8, the inside-drifting bike looks good, so all stats are awesome, with average handling. * Purple Strike - An inside-drifting bike with its debut in Arcade GP DX. All stats of Purple Strike are awesome. * Varmint - Debuted in Mario Kart 8, a bike resembling Pipe Frame from kart category. Strong acceleration, low speed, great handling and other stats average. * Toad Tilter - A new-made bike frame for Toads, resembling a Toad. All stats are average. * Spear - A rocket-speed bike from Mario Kart Wii, that drifts on the inside. Heavy, boosts acceleration and traction. ATV Category * Standard ATV - A standard ATV without anything added to this. * Para-Wing - Paratroopa's favorite ATV, debuted in Double Dash!! with strong acceleration and traction, but decent speed and weight. * Banzai Pilot - Designed after a Banzai Bill, this ATV has rocket speed. Average weight, awkward handling and other high stats. * Sledgehammer - Hammer Bro and Sledge Bro's favorite ATV body, this time it's heavy, with low speed and other average stats. * Bone Rattler - Debuted in Mario Kart 8, this trike-like ATV strenghes weight and traction, but lacks acceleration stat. Tires * Standard - A set of standard tires. * Gravel - A set of tires that boost speed and handling on ground. * Monster - Tight tires that boost weight and traction, but lacks acceleration and handling. * Roller - Tiny tires with small amount of weight and traction, but with big speed and acceleration. * Slick - This set of tires steals traction, but other stats are average. * Slim - A set of tires that add pinches of speed and handling, but lack traction. * Sponge - Lightweight sponge wheels with slow speed and boost acceleration with traction. * Wood - Wooden tires that strengthens traction and acceleration. Other stats are average. * Egg - A set of Yoshi Egg-based tires that strenghthens every stat, with the exception of average handling. * Off-Road - This tires with decent speed and weight also boost up acceleration and handling. * Hydrofoils - Foils that have slow speed on the ground, but awesome speed and handling underwater and above water, acceleration and traction. * Blue Standard - Blue version of standard tires. * Spike Monster - Monster wheels with spikes that can spin-out in the anti-gravity. * Lime Roller - Lime-colored roller tires with awesome anti-gravity stats. * Crimson Slim - Debuted in Mario Kart 8, the crimson slim tires have the same stats like its normal countepart. * Stone - Slow set of wheels that squish every player and spin-out in the anti-gravity. It improves weight, but lacks speed and handling. * Gold Tires - The golden tires that lack handling, but all other stats are average. Gliders * Super Glider - The standard glider. * Winged Shell - A Koopa Shell with wings. * Cloud Glider - Two smiling clouds becoming a glider. * Gold Glider - The golden version of standard glider. Courses Mushroom Cup * Mario Kart Parkour - An official race course in night, through streets and mountains. * Cactus Hill - Dry Bones' desert with sand, hot temperature, no water and cacti. * Blooper Beach - A beach course with Bloopers, some rocks and of course, flowing water. * Fire Flower Circuit - A circuit adverised by Fire Flowers and famous energy drinks. Flower Cup * Blue Ocean - A 3-section track in a big blue ocean. * Mario Circuit - Mario's famous circuit with Toads and Koopa Troopas cheering from the bleachers. * Crystalline Fort - This fort is full of Freezy Thwomps and crystal blocks. * Toad Festival - Toad's festival with balloons, contests and cheering Toads! Star Cup * Luigi Circuit - Luigi's circuit takes place outside his mansion at the morning. * Flipswitch Galaxy - A course on Flipswitch and many curves. * Wet-Dry World - A course taking place on Super Mario 64's course. * Mushroom Highway Special Cup * Lake Lamode * Spike's Lost City * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Shell Cup * Figure-8 Circuit (DS) * Mario Circuit 2 (SNES) * DK Summit (Wii) * Toad Circuit (3DS) Banana Cup * Toad's Factory (Wii) * Wario's Galleon (3DS) * Riverside Park (GBA) * Water Park (Wii U) Leaf Cup * DK Pass (DS) * Mario Circuit (GBA) * Bowser's Castle (N64) * Rainbow Road (GCN) Lightning Cup * Rainbow Road (SNES) * Bowser's Castle (DS) * DK Mountain (GCN) * Mario Raceway (N64) Battle Courses * Battle Colosseum * Crumbleden Hill * Icicle Ruins * Galaxy Dome * Battle Course 3 (GBA) * Pipe Plaza (GCN) * Chain Chomp Roulette (Wii) * Sweet Sweet Kingdom (NS) Mushroom Shop See here. Mission Mode In the beginning, you start with the first mission. However you can unlock more missions by playing missions. Level 1 Missions Mission 1-1: Classic Showdown * Task: Reach the finish before Bowser. * Character: Mario * Vehicle: Standard Kart/Standard/Super Glider * Course: Mario Kart Parkour * Rival(s): Bowser * Item Restriction: Mushrooms and Triple Mushrooms * Unlocks: Mario Suit for Miis, mission 1-2 + 20 coins Mission 1-2: Numbered Gates in Sunset * Task: Drive through 8 numbered gates in order. * Character: Princess Daisy * Vehicle: Rainy Dream/Sponge/Peach Parasol * Course: Daisy Circuit (Wii) * Rival(s): None * Item Restriction: No items. * Unlocks: Daisy Suit for Miis, mission 1-3 + 35 coins Mission 1-3: Explosive Survival * Task: Survive in a battle. * Character: Wario * Vehicle: Tiny Titan/Monster/Cloud Glider * Course: Crumbleden Hill * Rival(s): 9 random CPU racers * Item Restriction: Bob-ombs only. * Unlocks: Wario Suit for Miis, mission 1-4 + 100 coins Mission 1-4: Wallop Battalion * Task: Clear the part of road from 100 Whimps in four minutes. * Character: Waluigi * Vehicle: Motocross Bike/Slim/Super Glider * Course: Fire Flower Circuit * Rival(s): None * Item Restriction: Green, Red and Spiny Shells. * Unlocks: Waluigi Suit for Miis, mission 1-5 + 60 coins Mission 1-5: Mario vs. AJ * Task: Complete three laps before AJ. * Character: Mario * Vehicle: Classic Dragster/Standard/Winged Shell * Course: Figure-8 Circuit (DS) * Rival(s): AJ * Item Restriction: None * Unlocks: mission 1-6 + 100 coins Mission 1-6: Dry Dry Powerslides * Task: Perform 5 power-slide boosts during one lap. * Character: Luigi * Vehicle: Sport Bike/Gravel/Super Glider * Course: Cactus Hill * Rival(s): None * Item Restriction: None * Unlocks: Luigi Suit for Miis, mission 1-Boss + 150 coins Mission 1-Boss: The Bully * Task: Defeat Big Bully using Mushrooms. * Character: Choose * Vehicle: Choose * Course: Battle Colosseum * Boss: Big Bully * Item Restriction: Mushrooms only * Unlocks: mission 2-1, The Bully Races video + 300 coins Level 2 Missions Mission 2-1: Princess Race * Task: Finish 3 laps before Cosmic Peach. * Character: Peach * Vehicle: Rainy Dream/Roller/Peach Parasol * Course: Peach Circuit (GBA) * Rival(s): Cosmic Peach * Item Restriction: None * Unlocks: Peach's Dress & Crown for Miis, mission 2-2 + 25 coins Mission 2-2: Star Coins Able to Collect * Task: Collect 15 Star Coins. * Character: Yoshi * Vehicle: Yoshi Bike/Slim/Parafoil * Course: Blooper Beach * Rival(s): None * Item Restriction: None * Unlocks: Yoshi Suit for Miis, mission 2-3 + 60 coins